bleachroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Samuishi Kutsuu
Samuishi Kutsuu (冷たい死の痛み, Kutsuu Samuishi) is the captain of the 9th Division. He does not currently have a leutinent for Squad 9 and he is looking for one. Appearance Samuishi is muscular, has caramel skin, green eyes blue eyelashes, and messy short blue hair with three braided locks. He has a tattoo of the number nine on the right side of his chest and unlike other Shinigami he doesn't wear the full soul reaper uniform. He wears only the pants and walks around shirtless only with the Squad 9 Captain jacket. He wears this mask on the lower half of his face that reaches down to the bottom of his neck. The mask has golden handles to open it. Samuishi never opens this cover except when he goes into his Hollowfication State. He bears a strong resemblance to Tier Harribel. Personality Samuishi is a very intelligent calm man that is serious, and although serious, has a good sense of humor. He has anger management problems but somehow holds his anger in. He is very impatient and doesn't like waiting. If he waits he will complain all day. Powers and Abilities Vast Intelligence: Samuishi's level of intelligence is very high being a captain. He knows a lot about the different dimensions and important items people might try to steal or obtain. He knows of all these places and being intelligent can figure out strategies people would never really think of. Insane Spiritual Pressure: Samuishi's spiritual pressure is insanely dangerous and unstable. Just by releasing his spiritual pressure by a little bit it can destroy several building's around him. His spiritual pressure has been rumored to be the same power or stronger than the head captain's. Enhanced Strength: Samuishi has enhanced strength and can lift up someone 3 times his size with one hand. Using two hands he can lift up someone 6 times his size. Proficient Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Samuishi has shown proficiency in hand to hand combat when one day entering the Nest of Maggots when someone tried to attack him. He also has fast reflexes to match his skill in combat. Shunpo Expert: Samuishi is an expert at Shunpo. He has shown to move very fast with it and catch his enemy off guard within one second. Making it dangerous for the enemy to have their guard down. Zanpakutō Shippo Ryu (尾龍, Tailed Dragons): Two regular twin blade Katanas with a maroon hilt-wrapping and a glowing pink gem at the end of it. *'Shikai': It is triggered by the command Increase Your Power in the Flames of Hell(地獄の炎の中であなたの力を増大させる, Jigoku no honō no naka de anata no chikara o zōdai sa seru). Shikai Special Ability: In it's shikai, Shippo Ryu transforms from it's regular katana form into huge flames which can burn people, places, or things near by. The flames surround all around the user and then after a few seconds the flames close in around the user's body and turns into armor. The user gains white metal on their arms and legs, with red claws coming from their fingers and toes, and a silver mask that covers the left eye of the user's face. The torso part of the armor is red. The user keeps growing more tails over time with the maximum of tails being four. The user starts off with one tail. Once all four tails grow a powerful reiatsu blast can be released by connecting the tips of the tails. The tails have blades at the end of them. **'Reiatsu Gun Volley': This move is used when all four tails are grown. By connecting the tips of the tails the user is able to release a powerful blast of reiatsu. If the blast misses it will volley off of where it missed and follow the opponent. The blast can only volley four times. Even when the opponent gets hit the blast will volley four times making the opponent get hit by the same blast four times in a row. *'Bankai': Shippo Ryu Jouki (尾のドラゴンスチーム, Shippo no doragonsuchīmu, Tailed Dragon's Steam): A more enhanced version of the shikai. The user again starts off with the same armor as in their shikai. If they already had four tails in their shikai and do their bankai after, they will start off with four tails in their bankai. After the user reaches four tails every tail that grows next increases the user's power 2x. Their power doesn't only increase but on a certain number of tails they also gain other things. **'Six Tails': The user's mask changes into a full dragon skull shaped mask. The jaw of the mask is open but the user can manipulate it the jaws of the skull and can make the skull bite the opponent. The whole back side of the user's body grows flames, except their head. So their back, the back of their arms, the back of their hands, the back of their legs, and the back of their feet. The tails also radiate with a lot of reiatsu. **'Eight Tails': The user grows spikes on their back and the fangs in the Dragon Skull become larger and sharper. The user also gets more muscular increasing their strength and their height and weight increases 2x. Their tails also get bigger, longer, and thicker. The user gains two elemental abilities. Fire and water. Through fire and water combining steam can be made. Hollowfication Hollow Mask: Samuishi's manifest in the appearance of what could best be described as a half of a skull. The mask is white and has a sharp chin with diamond shaped nostrils. The skull is wide making it appear that Samuishi's face is wide. The braids in his hair come lose when he goes into the Hollowfication State. Revealing that his hair is actually really long. Like other visoreds, Samuishi's eyes also turn black and gold when he goes into the Hollowfication Form. *'Enhanced Spiritual Pressure': Samuishi's spiritual pressure increases by a lot in when he is in his Hollowfication Form. *'Enhance Strength': The strength of Samuishi's spiritual pressure increases when he goes into Hollowfication State. He can now lift 6x his weight with one hand and 12x his weight with two. *'Hollow Combat': The combat of Samuishi changes when he goes into Hollowfication Form. The mask makes Samuishi more aggressive and carefree about his injuries. Samuishi also shows more reckless moves. Category:Visored